Frames and support structures for mattresses and mattress/foundation sleep sets are designed to provide an elevated support to position the sleep surface of the mattress at conventional heights. The frames and support structures have traditionally been constructed of wood or steel, and consist of perimeter members which define a boundary about the perimeter of the foundation, cross members which extend transversely or longitudinally between opposite sides of the perimeter, and vertical legs which elevate and support the perimeter and cross members. The assembly of these components and members requires brackets, braces, fasteners and related hardware for strong interconnection. Due to size, bed frames are shipped in an un-assembled state and assembled on site. The assembly requires handling and arrangement of the frame members and interconnection by installation of each of the fasteners. For many frame designs this is a very complicated and time consuming process. Also, the greater number of brackets and fasteners increases the risk of the loss of one which would prevent assembly. Frames which rely upon fasteners such as bolts and nuts to hold the frame in a rigid assembled state may become loosened over time, and are susceptible to relative movement between the frame members which can also cause squeaking.